Bloodlust
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Azuki is having a very unique nightmare that keeps her awake for days. After going to her boyfriend, Sasuke's, house to have dinner with his family she receives clues that lead to the why's and what's of her nightmares. She confronts Sasuke about her hypothesis after notifying him of her dreams. What is the outcome? What are her dreams trying to tell her? AU. VAMPIRES.
1. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters, plot, or dialouge. I only own my OC, Azuki Uzumaki. My friend owns another OC that will be in this story named Mika Toshino. :D Love you, Mika!**

**A/N: Okay, so I know I'm working on, like, a million stories at one time... but I was really bored and the idea occured to me! I also think it would be pretty epic if Itachi and Sasuke were vampires... and the whole entire Uchiha clan was consisted of vampires. Well, this is an AU story... but it's still going to be epic. I will make sure of that ;D Well... please review at the end of the chapter! I really need some opinions, here! Thanks. **

**Chapter One: Exhaustion**

x x x x

Konoha High School...

It consisted of about 600 kids...

And 99% of them are _morons._..

_Egotistical, ignorant, selfish morons._

"Azuki... you're drooling," the voice of my best friend, Mika Toshino, piped in and interrupted my morning haze. It was only 8:15 in the morning... and I was exhausted from yet _another_ restless night. "Sorry..." I muttered as I whiped the remains of spit off my chin. She giggled, "What is up with you? You've been so spacey the past three days! Is there something you need to tell me?" Mika was a very compassionate person... at least, towards those she cared about. And she was always worried about me...

"Yeah... I just didn't get much sleep last night. I keep having some sort of nightmare, and it won't go away... so I try to pry myself from sleep so it doesn't take over my mind and scare the crap out of me," I explained as my cheeks heated up a little bit in embarrassment. "What is the nightmare, Azuki?" She asked, gently placing her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, what would it hurt to tell my best friend? We never kept _anything_ from eachother... _anything_. As soon as I opened my mouth to explain the taunting nightmares that gnawl at my brain during the nightly hours, the obnoxious bell rang for class. 8:20 AM, time for first period... with _him._ Why can't I just stay home and pass out on the couch?

"We'll talk about this later..." Mika whispered before giving me a quick hug and heading off to her destination: Child Care. She had to turn in a late assignment on the three trimesters of pregnancy to her Child Care teacher. Fun, fun, fun...

I sighed and tugged on my bookbag and fished my body through the crowded halls full of people I didn't really have much care in the world for...

"Azuki! Wait up, sis!" I heard the scratchy voice of my twin brother, Naruto Uzumaki. I rolled my eyes and groaned in annoyance, "Naruto... what is it? It's too early!" I complained as I slumped over in fatigue. He snickered, "You almost forgot your cellphone again this morning... Luckily I found it on the kitchen counter, eh? By the way, you have a text message from _Sasuke-kuuunnn_," He teased at the name of the boy who had more impact on my life than I desired.

I sneered and snatched the phone from his hand, "Don't say his name! And keep that nose on your face and out of my phone!" I hissed before walking away to my class, irrevocably irritated. I walked into class, seeing most of my classmates in their seats... or sitting ontop of the desks. They mingled among theirselves as I took my seat, thanking God that he wasn't here yet. I could read the message he sent me...

I flipped open my phone and entered the code before opening up the message:

_Hey. Meet me after first period behind the gym doors. No exceptions._

I sighed, he was always straight to the point and never took no for an answer... that's just like Sasuke. I quickly turned off my phone and stuffed it in my bra as I saw the teacher walking towards the classroom door with Mr. Uchiha in tow. "Sorry I'm late, class... I was lost on the road of life," he blushed with a small sweatdrop as the whole class glared daggers and other sharp objects at him.

"Bull hockey!" One girl yelled as a giant vein appeared on her forehead. Sasuke silently took a seat beside me and sat his book bag down, and smirked at me. I looked away and tried to ignore his flirtatious smile. "You get my message?" He asked, going back to his usual dark demeanor. "Yeah..." I muttered, not really wanting to give him the satisfaction he expected. I knew he expected me to be excited... but I wasn't.

I was exhausted and wanted sleep...

"You don't sound enthusiastic. Is this the real Azuki Uzumaki?" He quirked an eyebrow at me in a teasing manner. I gave him a blank expression, "I'm just tired is all...what do you want after class?" I asked, wanting to get this over with. "You'll find out soon enough, Azuki-chan. Why are you tired?"

I groaned and snuggled my face into my jacket, "I don't wanna talk about it..." "Okay, class, today we are going to be talking about human anatomy!" "Well, _duhhhh._ This _is_ Anatomy!" Shikamaru piped in with a lazy tone. I couldn't help but giggle along with the rest of the girls in the room.

"Thank you, Shikamaru, I'm glad you have the IQ to understand what class you are in," Kakashi said with a sweatdrop. Shikamaru smirked, "I'm glad to know that you have the IQ to _name_ the class you are teaching when everybody already knows what the subject is," all the girls in class giggled again and I couldn't help but do the same. Kakashi sighed, "Okay, class. We are going to be talking about the density of a bone..." The rest I couldn't hear because I was too dazed out from fatigue.

And that dream kept on replaying in my mind...

_I kept running through a dark forest, scared for my life. I was being chased by something... a monster, maybe? I didn't even know..._

_I panted as my feet carried me as fast as they could manage. My Victorian gown and shoes didn't help much, either._

_Why am I wearing this gown?_

_I heard the monster gain speed behind me and inched closer._

_I tried to run faster, but my feet couldn't follow out the command._

_They had failed me when I accidentally tripped over a tree branch._

_I yelped out in excruciating pain and fell onto the ground. _

_My ankle snapped during the process._

_"Ouch! Oh, God!" I cried out in pain as tears started to parade down my rosy cheeks._

_"Now, now, child. Do not fret. I will take care of you," The soft, melodic voice echoed throughout the forest and paraded through my ears. _

_"P-please... who are you?" I stuttered through sobs._

_"I am here to help you, love. Do not fear me," the voice sang again, inching closer and closer._

_It was soon that I looked into the red eyes of a pale man with long black hair tied into a low ponytail._

_He was incredibly handsome..._

_"Azuki Uzumaki, come," He cooed as he scooped me up into his arms and kissed my cheek._

_I silently cried and clung to this strange man for dear life._

_The next thing I knew, I was in a large canopy bed wrapped in warm covers and my ankle was wrapped in gauze and the swelling had gone down. _

_"Nice to see that you're finally awake, love," The man smirked as he sipped on a glass of red wine before walking towards me and setting the class on the nightstand. I looked at him with confused eyes, "Who are you?" I asked as I groaned and attempted to sit up._

_The covers fell off my torso and exposed my breasts - I didn't even know I was nude! I blushed mad crimson and covered myself back up. "Where's my belongings?!" I screamed out, which resulted in me being pinned to the bed. "Shhh... there is no need to raise your voice, darling. Your clothes are safe and put away for the night... you will not need them until the morning, anyway," He chuckled, "You are a beautiful maiden, are you aware of this? You are an excellent choice for a pet," He whispered in my ear as he placed gentle kisses along my jaw bone. _

_I blushed and wiggled against his grip, "Please..." I begged as I faced away from him so he could no longer kiss me... although his kisses sent heated adrenaline through my veins. Is this natural to feel good when a strange man kisses you?_

_He chuckled, "No need to be shy, my sweet. You are a beautiful piece of art," He cooed in my ear again before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I blushed and whimpered when he pulled away. Did I want more of this? What is wrong with me?!_

_He smirked and gave me another passionate kiss before sending erotic kisses from my lips to my toes and back up. I moaned in pleasure as his heated lips danced all over my body and I giggled when he brushed his tongue against my hardening breast buds. He chuckled, "You seem to enjoy my touch, no? I will make you feel waves of wonderful sensations if you let me, my love. How about it?" He boasted before placing another kiss on my quivering lips. I was so nervous, and there was a boiling pit on my stomach that rose with every breath I took. What is this man doing to me? Who is he? And why do I want him so bad?_

_"Before we begin... we must proceed with the ritual first, no?" He smirked before showing a toothy grin. His teeth started to sharpen as his eyes blazed a neon red. My eyes widened and he snickered before leaning in and piercing the nape of my neck with his teeth. I felt the life being drained out of me slowly and painfully... what is going on?_

_The last thing I remember is the dim light on the cieling fading into a cold blackness..._

"Azuki! Wake up! You missed the entire class!" I groaned as I felt a hand gently shaking my shoulder. It was the voice of Sasuke, trying to wake me up from my much wanted rest. "I'm up!" I groaned as I wiped my eyes and looked up at Sasuke's blurry face. "Come, we must go to our meeting spot," He smirked as he picked up my bag and led me through the crowded corridors of Konoha High.

I felt as if I were a experimental rat in an never-ending maze. Confusing obstacles and noisy distractions ate at my mind... confusing me. I did my best to follow Sasuke and fortunately succdeeded. I saw a couple girls who were infatuated with Sasuke sigh in content at him and glare daggers at me. Like I cared...

"Sasuke... what is it?" I asked, rubbing my baggy eyes again. He sighed, "Why are you so impatient, hm?" "Sasuke... I'm just tired... I don't even want to be here..." I groaned as I slumped over, almost falling to the ground in the process. Sasuke caught me in his arms and sighed, "Come... I'm taking you home. You're too fatigued to be in school," He muttered before picking my limp body up bridal style.

"No... I need to be in school, Sasuke... I'm a straight-A student... I can't skip," I protested, followed with a yawn. He scoffed, "Look at you! It's pathetic. You are going home to get some sleep! Even if I have to put you to sleep myself... which shouldn't be too hard," He smirked at the last statement and carried me out of the school to his vehicle.

Sasuke didn't just have looks and money... he also had a badass car. It was a black convertible with red interior design. It was beautiful...

He gently set me in the seat and walked around to the other side and situated himself. He looked at me and sighed, "You are full of it, Azuki..." He muttered before starting up the engine. "What is that supposed to mean, Uchiha?" I retorted angrily. He chuckled, "You are too much to handle, is what it means. By the way, I was going to invite you to a party tomorrow night. It's at my house... would you like to come? It's only a few friends, and I want you to tag along. Plus, it will be more fun."

I sighed, did I have a choice in this? No. He never took that for an answer, "Fine...What time is it?" I sighed. "I'll come get you around 8:00... how does that sound?" He smirked at my exhausted expression. "K..." I muttered before slipping in and out of conciousness. Within what felt like a few seconds, we arrived at my house.

Another few seconds, and Sasuke had gently laid me in my bed and tucked me in. He smirked, "I'll text Naruto and let him know where you are. You rest well," He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on my lips, making a light shade of pink appear on my cheeks. I whimpered and reached out to grab his hand, "Sasuke... don't leave me. I don't want to be alone..." I knew I sounded like a small child, but I couldn't help it. That nightmare... it was more than what I dreamed of again during class. It was gruesome...

He cocked an eyebrow, "You owe me for skipping..." He chuckled before kicking off his shoes next to mine and sliding his body in next to mine. I smiled and cuddled up against his body as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know this sounds dumb... but, I've been having a really creepy nightmare lately... I've had it the past three nights... and it's scares me..." I mumbled, my cheeks going red from embarrassment.

"Oh? What is the dream about?" He asked. I knew I sparked his interest. "I was running through a forest away from something that I felt was a monster. I fell and broke my ankle and wound up waking in a bed butt naked. A man came into the room and said all these things that sounded like he's from the 1800s or so... and he said that I'm beautiful and would make a perfect pet... and then... the strangest thing is... His eyes turn red and his teeth sharpen and he bit me in the neck...and then I blacked out from there," I explain nervously.

Sasuke was silent...

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" His eyes turn to me, "Yeah... what did this man look like?" "He had long black hair in a low ponytail and blazing red eyes... he was tall and thin..." _And verryyy handsome._ I decided to leave that part out... hehe.

"Interesting..." He muttered before changing the subject, "But this man is honest... you _are_ beautiful," He smirks before placing a rougher kiss on my lips. I giggle and return the kiss before placing my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat... slowly slipping into another dream of that beautiful man, with his beautiful words... and his insanely pleasurable touch...

The last thought I had before I fell asleep was, _Why did Sasuke make that face when I told him about my dream? It's almost as if he knows something about it..._


	2. Strange Gestures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Okay, so I know the first chapter was pretty short... but it will get longer. I can't reveal everything in one chapter, right? Right! Well... here's the second chapter. I wonder why Sasuke was acting weird, too? Hmmm... lol.**

**Chapter Two: Strange Gestures**

x x x x

_Buzz, buzz, buzzzz..._

I groaned as I felt a small electronical device vibrate against my breast. I moved to reach into my bra and pulled out my ringing cellphone and saw that it was Mika calling. I picked up the phone and groggily answered, "Hello?" "Azuki! I heard that you left school early, are you okay?" Mika sounded worried as hell.

I sighed.

"Yeah... Sasuke brought me home so I could rest. He's beside me, sleeping..." I couldn't help but let a small smile dance across my lips when I saw Sasuke's sleeping form. He looked so innocent... and that was completely the opposite of what he was. "What? Did he try to do anything to you? Do I have to kick an Uchiha's ass? You know how I feel about him!" Mika was basically yelling her questions at me. She always wants to beat the hell out of Sasuke...

I giggled, "No, he didn't. He just fell asleep beside me... I didn't want him to leave." Mika sighed, "You sure? That boy is trouble! Trust me... Wait, you never told me about that dream! What was it about?" I smiled when she insulted Sasuke, but that smile fell from my face when I remembered the red-eyed man...

"It was pretty morbid. I was basically being chased down by this monster that appeared to be human... he tried to seduce me, and wound up biting my neck..." I mumbled, so Sasuke wouldn't hear it. He didn't know about the seducing part.

Mika wolf whistled, "Sounds sexy. However, I don't blame you on the biting the neck part. What made this dream pop up all of a sudden?" "I don't know... But it really scared me! He was sucking the life out of me... I felt like I was fading from reality in my own dream! And... there's something about that man... I felt as if I've seen him before... outside of my dreams..." I explained warily to my best friend.

"Azuki, you are a basket-case! Hmm... he _does_ sound familiar... Maybe you're just having some sort of sexual fantasy that you fear? Or maybe you're just, like, having a mild mental problem?" Mika tried explain different possiblities to me, but I shooed them away. But the big question came up that made me come to a halt, "Do you think you were dreaming of a vampire?" Mika asked, her voice holding a somewhat hint of venom and anger...

"I... I don't know what it is..." I whispered sadly. I stiffened when I felt Sasuke stir in my bed and turn around with his back facing me. I giggled, "Sasuke's a deep sleeper... Mika... can I ask you a favor?" "Sure, girl! You know you don't even have to ask me!" Mika cheered in her hyper voice, which made me smile.

"Tonight, I want you to come over... and we're going to look up these kind of dreams. When all else fails, Google is the answer!" I joked, making Mika snicker through the phone. "Okay! I'll be there at 10:30 tonight, k?" "It's a date!" I giggled and we said our goodbyes and I laid my phone on the nightstand.

I sighed and smiled at Sasuke's sleeping form and lovingly rubbed his shoulder before stepping on the floor and changing my clothes. I changed into a camisole and a pair of neon green pajama shorts. I looked over to the clock that read, "3:30" and sighed. Naruto would be home in fifteen minutes... I gotta get Sasuke out of here!

I gently shook Sasuke's shoulder and he slowly opened his onyx eyes and smirked, "Ten more minutes, mom," He joked. I rolled my eyes, "My brother's going to be here in fifteen minutes. Do you really want to fight him?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, "You know who would win," He boasted cockily as he slowly sat up and stretched his arms.

"I know. I'd hate to be the one to pay your hospital bill," I mocked him and he rolled his eyes. He stood up and took my waist into his arms and cradled me before giving me a loving kiss. I smiled in the kiss and placed my hand on his cheek. I felt him smirk in the kiss and nibble on my lip. I giggled and let him tease my lip.

I gasped when I felt him bite too hard and broke the kiss. "Sasuke!" I whined when I tasted blood on my lip. He wiped the blood off his mouth and something in his eyes changed. They turned darker, if that's possible, and they looked like they were full of lust. Wait, lust?

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I whispered as I wiped the remaining blood on a piece of tissue paper. The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall with my wrists above my head. "Sasuke!" I gasped out with a dark blush. "Shut up," He muttered darkly before slamming his lips into mine again, occasionally licking the spot where some blood still leaked.

I squeaked in the kiss and tried to return it, but I couldn't keep up with him. He's never kissed me like this...

I broke the kiss and my ragged breath matched his. "Sasuke, what are you doing? You have to leave..." I whispered, shrinking back a little bit from Sasuke's lust-filled gaze. "You are so sweet... it's intoxicating..." He seductively whispered in my ear before placing chaste kisses along my neck. I couldn't help but let out a low moan as his lips danced across my skin.

That same sensation that I felt in my dreams appeared all over my body again. My heart raced and my body temperature rose dramatically. Why do I feel like I'm in my dream again?

"Sasuke... please... not now, at least," I whispered, trying to hold back my moans and pants. He chuckled, "I don't know if I _can_ stop, my little vixen...You're addictive," He whispered in my ear. I blushed dark and tried to push him off, "Well, find the self control! You've never made a move like this on me! Stop it!" I huffed and brushed my small body off.

He growled sexily, "Fine. But I _will_ finish what I started," and with that, he walked out of my room and out the door in a rush. I stood there with my hands at my sides in utter shock, confusion, and longing for Sasuke's previous actions. What's wrong with him? I mean, we've had some pretty hot makeout sessions and groping... but... his touch was different this time.

It was like a thirst for more than just my body...

It was like how I felt that man touch me in my dream...

Are my dreams trying to tell me something?

x x x x

"I'm home, sis! Did you sleep well?" I heard Naruto burst through the front door and throw his backpack on the ground. I smile soft, "Yeah... I'm still a little sleepy, though. How was school?" I asked. Naruto smiled wide and rested his hands behind his head and leaned against my doorway, "Ehh... it's school, right? Boring. I talked to Hinata today... apparently I'm going on a date with her tomorrow night. I'm taking her to the movies... sound like a good date?"

I couldn't help but giggle behind my hand at Naruto's blush. "Yes, actually, that does seem pretty good. She really likes you, Naruto! So don't screw this up! And take a shower before you go, okay?" Naruto's blush deepened at my joke and scratched the back of his head, "I take showers..."

"Weekly. Not daily, and it's disgusting. If you want a girlfriend then freshen up, you ogre!" I giggled at his pouting and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Starting now. Go scrub yourself!" I commanded and shoved him into the bathroom. I sighed and wiped a piece of hair out of my face and headed into the kitchen to grab a snack and watch some television.

After that, the rest of the evening consisted of Mika coming over and us looking up and talking about those dreams. We couldn't find anything on Google that made sense. The only word that sparked our interest was _vampire, legend, _and_ mistress_. Isn't that crazy? It seemed to bother Mika for some reason. I feel as if there's something that she's not telling me...After she left, I had another night filled of no sleep... but the only time I ever could sleep was when Sasuke was around. Weird, huh?

x x x x

I tossed and turned all night, trying to sleep, even if I had that nightmare. I didn't care anymore... I was completely deficient of sleep, and I needed it in my life again. If this keeps on, I won't be able to function properly. I tossed and turned for another half hour before huffing in aggrivation and throwing the blanket off my body and walking outside.

It was getting warmer outside. It was only April, but it was a nice 65 degrees tonight. I smiled up at the star filled velvet sky and almost thought I saw a shooting star there for a second. I closed my eyes and made a wish, _I wish to get my sleep back. I'm so exhausted that I'm miserable. I also want to find out the reason of my dreams and what they are trying to tell me. I know that someones trying to send me a message from somewhere... I just know it..._

I prayed and prayed for my wish to come true. I sighed and decided to go get a cold shower and start getting ready for school, since it was about 6:30 in the morning. I picked out my outfit for the day: a pair of light grey distressed skinny jeans, a neon green camisole, and a pink Aeropostale hoodie. To top if all off, I wore a pair of black flipflops with some white eyeshadow and light brown eyeliner. I believe I looked pretty decent for school... especially being as tired as I am.

After I threw my hair up in a messy bun, I walked out with my backpack and purse in tow and chugged down a glass of milk and a cereal bar. "Naruto! Hurry up!" I yelled as I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I always brushed my teeth after breakfast, but I had to hurry up this morning. Although, I still made time to brush! A clean mouth is a happy mouth!

"Azuki, I'm ready, you numbnut! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled as I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. I made a moan noise to let him know that I was almost done and spit out the Listerine. "I'm ready!" I yelled and we climbed into Naruto's antique pickup truck and headed off to school. Look, Naruto and I didn't have a lot of money... only the money that our Hokage sends to us once a month...

Naruto and I were orphaned since birth in the United States... the Hokage was visiting the states and saw us on the street picking out garbage to eat. He brought us back to Japan and took us under his wing and raised us up until we were old enough to develop the skill to take care of ourselves. Naruto could still use some help, though... But that's one of the reasons I'm around! Hehe! But he's no longer around... but lady Tsunade still sends the checks and helps out! She's a blessing...

I decided to quickly check my phone to see if I had any important messages and I noticed that I had one unread message from Sasuke. I opened it up and it read:

_Hey, beautiful. Sorry for coming on so strong last night. That kiss just really turned me on, ya know? You are beautiful. Lol. Hey, meet me at our secret spot again this morning, k? Cya, vixen ;)_

I rolled my eyes and smirked. Mika was right... he _is_ trouble! I quickly typed in my reply as Naruto tried to find a parking spot.

_Yea yea yea. You're just lucky that you're charming, or else I wouldn't ripped your nuts off! Okay, we're pulling in now, go on ahead and go stand there.(:_

Naruto finally turned the ignition and the obnoxious roar of the engine quieted. "You ready, princess?" He smirked and I scoffed and leaped my petite body from the giant pickup truck. He laughed when I almost tripped. "If looks could kill, I would've burried you six feet under a _long_ time ago," I muttered to my chuckling twin brother.

"Aw, come on, sis! You know I love you! Man, quit being cranky! It's Friday! Believe it!" Naruto cheered with that famous grin spread on his face. I couldn't help but smile a little at his optimism and sighed, "Fine..."

We entered the school and said our goodbyes as we headed towards our destinations. I quickly threw my stuff into my locker and walked to the gymnasium doors. I smiled when I saw Sasuke's smirk appear and he walked towards me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Hey, Uchiha," I giggled when we broke the kiss. "Hey. I see you got my message," He chuckled at my blush.

"Yeah... so... what is this party consisting of tonight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "A few friends... and my family. It's more of a dinner than a party, really...Do you remember my brother?" He asked with a smirk. A devious smirk.

I thought for a moment, "Vaguely. Not really, though... I haven't seen him since we were thirteen. Is he going to be there?" I asked, curious to see his brother again. "Yeah, he's taking a break from his travels in the Americas and is coming to stay with us for a couple months. He said he would like to see you again. You sparked his interest the last time," He chuckled as a blush appeared.

"You don't mind your brother saying those kinds of things? Most boys would kill their brother..." I muttered, confused to why Sasuke was excited about me seeing his brother. "Let's just say that Itachi and I... agree on many things. We do not argue as much as we used to. However, people do not see it that way since he is all the way across the globe and I never talk about him," Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay... is this formal?" I asked as he cradled my hips in his hands again. "Yes, do you have anything black or red?" He asked, that lustful spark glistening in his eyes again. "Yeah. Is there a theme to this get together?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Gosh, Sasuke has been confusing me lately... and he's been acting so different.

"Just a color theme, is all. Red is the color of our family crest. The rest of my clan live in up in northern Japan," Sasuke explained, making my mouth drop. "Clan?! How come you've never mentioned this before?!" I was completely flabbergasted! Sasuke belonged to a clan?

He chuckled, "I apologize. I didn't really think it was that important at the time. They're not too far, though. Just a couple hours, since we live in southern Japan," I sighed and sulked my shoulders. "You just _love_ to surprise me, don't you?" He chuckled again and pressed his lips to mine before saying, "Only an American would say something like that."

I blushed and glared at him, "HEY! That's racist!" I growled as I playfully punched him in the arm. He laughed at me and kissed my forehead, "It's okay. You're only American because you were born there. You're _my_ sexy little Japanese vixen," He seductively growled before taking my small hand in his and leading me to our first class.

My first three periods ended and I sat with Mika, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata during lunch time. Mika sat all the way on the other side of me, away from Sasuke. As usual. "Hey, sis! I see you and Sasuke are still soulmates for life," Naruto teased, making Sasuke glare daggers at him. "Shut up, Uzumaki," Sasuke muttered darkly, making me sigh. "Just get along, you two!" I shouted and both of them silenced theirselves.

"Hey, ladies. Girls meeting, now," Mika piped in and we all scooted to the far end of the table and huddled in a secret pile. It's a girl thing!

Mika smirked, "So, I heard Sasuke invited you to the pit of monkeys?" She jokingly whispered in my ear, making me blush. "I'm having dinner with his family tonight, you goober!" I whispered back. Mika chuckled, "You know what that means? He wants you in his bed. Be careful, Azuki! I don't want to be sentenced for life because of that bastard..." Mika whispered back, venom laced in her words.

Naruto was staring at us like we were insane, and Sasuke was...smirking? I hope they couldn't hear us! Hinata giggled and leaned in, "Aww, Mika, don't be like that! Sasuke and Azuki were meant for each other! They're in love!" I couldn't help but blush at her soft statement and giggled nervously, "I don't know about _love_, but I am infatuated. Hehehe."

"I mean, I'm happy for you, Azuki. But I just want you to be careful and make sure that you're making the right choice. Have you ever considered what your future with Sasuke will be? You two have been together since we were pre-teens! What if he tries to coax you to his room tonight? When Gaara and I did it, it was the most amazing thing in the world. It wasn't just physical pleasure, either... we are in love, and so we had emotional pleasure as well. I just don't want you to get hurt... I just have this _feeling_ about Sasuke... and it's not a good one..." Mika warned in another whisper.

"I know, Mika...I really want him to be the right one, though...I care for him so much! I don't think he would hurt me, though...]=} we've been together for too long! But he's never invited me over to have dinner with his family...I whispered back, feeling crestfallen at my own words. "Maybe he wants to make the relationship more serious?" Hinata insisted, trying to make me feel better.

"I hope...I just wonder why he waited this long? I've met his family before, but I haven't been over to his house! He always makes up excuses like 'this isn't the right time'... or 'my family is really busy with work and all'! He's really starting to confuse me..." I mumbled, feeling a wave of sadness hit me in the face.

Mika sighed, "I don't know what his motives are, either, Azuki. But be on your toes! I have a strange feeling about this _family_ of his," Mika warned with a serious look on her face. I smiled small, "I will be. I have a weird feeling, too. But I don't know if it's a good or bad one." "If anything happens, you know my number! I'll be there in not even ten seconds to kick some Uchiha asses!" Mika smirked in triumph.

I smiled soft in reply and Mika turned to Hinata, "And _you_ need to work on your lovelife too!" She whispered to the blushing Hinata and I couldn't help but giggle along. I turned to Naruto and Sasuke, who were looking satisfied and impatient? Does that even make sense?

"Can you girls escape the land of rainbows and ponies and come back to reality?!" Naruto growled, making me chuckle. "Sorry, bro. We were having a girl moment, okay?" "I don't even wanna know..." Naruto muttered before taking a huge bite out of his cheeseburger. I rolled my eyes and felt Sasuke's fingers wrap around mine under the table.

I looked up at him and blushed when he smirked at me and mouthed, "Don't worry." I widened my eyes, did he hear?! Oh, shit... he wasn't supposed to hear that! That nosy thing! Uhg!

I felt his thumb stroke my hand lovingly and I couldn't help but return the gesture. I slowly nibbled on my french fries as our group had small conversations every now and then.


	3. Unexpected Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I'm really having fun writing this story! :D I'm so inspired 3 Hehehe. **

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Events**

x x x x

"Azuki! I need ten dollars!" I heard Naruto yell from across the hall as he was getting ready for his date, and so was I. I groaned, "What for?!" I yelled, irritated at his request. He _always_ needed money!

"To buy snacks at the movies! I only have enough to get us in! I'm barely cutting it!" He whined, as he entered my room. I squeaked and blushed as he stormed in my room, only seeing me in a cami and underwear. He chuckled, "Aw, don't be so shy, Azuki! We used to take baths together!" Naruto teased with a laugh.

"We were little kids, you moron! Take the money and get out! I'm doing my hair!" I yelled as I thrust a ten dollar bill into his chest and shoved him out of the room. "Thanks!" He screamed through the door. I sighed and returned to my vanity and curling iron. It was about 5:30, and I needed some time to get pretty! I was going to see his family, afterall...

I wanted to make a good impression. Who wouldn't?

"I'm leaving, sis!" I heard Naruto yell as the front door opened. "See ya, Naruto-kun!" I yelled back and the front door closed. I sighed and decided to blast my radio since I was alone. I listened to some Papa Roach, since it was one of my favorite American bands. "You know, I love it when you're down on your knees..." I sang along with the lyrics as I curled my hair and tried to get my bangs into a bumpette.

I smiled when my hair was finished started with my makeup. I put a light shade of red on for eyeliner, along with a darker maroon to highlight the crease in my lid. Next, I put a very thin line of black eyeliner on the top and bottom, and moved onto my mascara. I only wore a small amount of press powder, because my skin was naturally radiant. Not to sound conceited or anything... but I did have some good looking skin! And to top the makeup off, I put a small amount of lipgloss on my pink lips and smiled in the mirror.

I looked really pretty...

By the time I was finished with my makeup, it was 7:30... I sighed and grabbed a black sleeveless dress out of my closet and slipped it on over my strapless bra. I found my old ribbon I used to wear to the Hokage's family Christmas parties and tied it around my waist into a nice big bow in the back. To top that outfit off, I grabbed a pair of black flats that, luckily, had a matching red bow and slipped them on my dainty little feet.

I smiled as I previewed my outfit in the mirror. I looked stunning... and that's saying something! I mean, I always take care of myself and try to look presentable, but I looked... beautiful...

I looked over to the clock again and it said 7:50! Ten minutes! I rushed and grabbed my purse, cellphone, and sprayed my body with some Malibu Bliss perfume I purchased at the mall. I shoved that into my little purse as well and straightened up my room real quick and shut off my radio.

After I was done getting everything together, I saw the headlights of that black convertible pull into my driveway and heard the cardoor open and close. I took a look in the mirror one last time and waited for Sasuke to knock on the door. He did the famous three knocks on the door and I answered it with a smile.

I almost gasped at how handsome he looked. He wore a plain black blazer with red cufflings and a red undershirt, along with plain black trousers and dress shoes. I sure do like 'em dressed up!

I blushed when we scanned eachother with a smile. "You are enchantingly beautiful," He commented before giving me a soft kiss. I giggled, "You're not too bad yourself," I replied with a smirk. He chuckled, "Are you ready to take a ride to the Uchiha estate?" He asked as he took my little hand and led me to his car after I shut and locked the front door.

If people didn't know any better... they would think that we were dressed up to go to a ball or something. Was his family this formal? I felt like I was going to homecoming or prom with my outfit being this fancy... Although, I'm glad I didn't over do it.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to Sasuke's house... considering that he was going a _little_ past the speed limit... okay, maybe alot. "You know, you could slow down, right?" I teased. "Nah, it's funner being a rebel," He replied with a devious smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window and saw a giant house. More like... mansion.

I gasped, "Sasuke? Where are we?" He didn't say anything as we pulled up to the front gate and he pressed a button on the wall. "State your name and business," A man said through the speaker. "It's me, Torajiro," Sasuke replied with a bored tone. "Yes, sir," The man replied and opened the beautifully decorated gates in front of the vehicle.

"Sasuke..." I trailed off, looking around at the beautifully decorated front yard. It had statues of greek goddesses and perfectly trimmed bushes with roses and other fancy flowers poking out. The house also had Gargoyles on the sides and the architecture was breath-taking! I blushed a dark crimson, "Is this your...?" "Yes, Azuki. This is my house. We've upgraded a little bit..." He replied boredly and I gulped.

I didn't know his family was _this_ fancy... I mean, I've never really visited Sasuke's home. And that makes me feel bad that he's seen my dinky little abode...

"Sasuke, I- I don't know if I can do this..." I stuttered before he opened the car door. He looked at me in question and I swallowed hard, "I- I'm not what they expect... I..." I couldn't even explain myself, I was so nervous! He leaned in and gave me another soft kiss that turned into a rougher one. He parted, "You're everything _I_ expect. And, they are not as judgemental as you would believe. Just because my family is wealthy does not mean you have to fear their opinion. I've told them almost everything about you, and they were the ones that told me to invite you tonight. We are having a few clan members over and they thought it would be lovely if you joined. I'm actually relieved that you decided to join, I really don't want to be bored tonight with these boring family members," Sasuke insisted with a smirk that calmed my raging nerves.

"Okay, Sasuke..." I whispered and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and intertwining my arm within Sasuke's. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking down at me with a small smile. "Yeah..." I muttered, blushing a small shade of red. He chuckled and led me inside the house.

My knees wobbled and I felt like jello when I saw the inside of the house. "And I thought the outside was beautiful..." I muttered, making Sasuke chuckle. "My parents have good taste, no?" "More like perfect," I corrected him as I looked at fancy paintings from Da Vinci and Michaelangelo. "My parents are big art patrons," He informed as I stared at the famous paintings.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" I heard a womanly voice ask. "Yes, mother. I have Azuki here," Sasuke spoke so respectively to his mother. I smiled at the short dark-haired woman in a short black gown. "Oh! Hello, Azuki-chan! It's so nice to see you! Sasuke has told us so much about you!" She smiled wide and gave me a loving hug. I returned it and smiled at her, "Thank you very much for inviting me to your extraordinary home! It's beautiful!" I commented.

She waved her hand, "Oh, it's nothing. I get bored and come up with ideas for our home! We've only lived here a year, you know! We used to live on the North side of Konoha, but we decided change was best. My, my! You're such a beautiful girl!" She cheered as she softly stroked my cheeks within her petite hands.

I blushed, "Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha." "Oh, call me Mikoto! No need to be all formal with me! It's my husband you have to worry about, teehee!" She giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Mother, you're getting all hyper again..." He muttered. "It's all because of your lovely little friend! You picked a good one!" Mikoto cheered again as she gave me another hug.

Wow, who knew his mom would be so hyperactive? I couldn't help but smile at her, though. She was cute! She giggled, "Sorry, sweetheart. I get so excited when I see that babies are making good friends and inviting them over! It makes me feel like I did a good job on raising my children to get along with others!"

"It's fine, Mikoto-chan," I reassured her and she gave me another quick hug before leading me into the living room, where two men sat properly across from eachother. I gasped when I saw the younger man... those eyes... that hair... that face...that body...

It was _him._ The man from my dreams...

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure and swallowed before Mikoto introduced me to the males. "Sweethearts, this is Azuki-chan! Sasuke's girlfriend," Mikoto gave me a wide grin as she led me forward to the gentlemen. The older one had a stern expression that slightly softened when he saw me. He nodded his hand with a pleasant smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Azuki. I am Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father. Please, make yourself at home," He gestured to the sofa in front of him, next to _him._

Sasuke held my hand and led me to the couch where I stood between him and the other boy. "Kunoichiwa, Azuki-chan. It's lovely to see you again. You have grown," He spoke softly as he grabbed my hand and placed his lips gently to the top of my hand. I blushed and my body temperature rose again and tensed. "T-thank you," I stuttered. "Sit," Ssauke instructed and I sat in between them.

Was this really happening?

For the next twenty minutes, I was questioned from Sasuke's family about my dreams, goals, plans for the future - all that good stuff. It wasn't long until Sasuke's clan members arrived and I was introduced to them. Mikoto came to Sasuke, his brother, and I and whispered, "You three go to the basement and hang out. You do not have to hang around us boring adults," She giggled before winking. I smiled and Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me to his basement.

More like, mini-club! There was a bar, a dancefloor, and a pole in the middle? What the fuck? He better not... "You don't have to poledance...unless you desire," Sasuke chuckled in my ear and I turned around and slapped his arm. "You pervert!" I snapped and he hugged me before giving me a kiss and leading me to the bar table. I swear I saw a hint of hunger in his brother's eyes...

Everytime I looked at Itachi, I wanted to scream. He looked just like the man in my dream, even sounded like him! His eyes just weren't a blazing red... I wanted to demand answers, but I knew I would sound crazy... So I kept my mouth shut and tried to pretend I didn't notice anything. Fail.

"So, Azuki, you ever drink?" Itachi asked as he walked behind the bar and grabbed a few shot glasses and some sort of liquor. "No..." I muttered, a blush dancing across my face. He chuckled, "You look like you would be the fun type of drunk," He smirked at me, making shivers run up and down my spine.

"I'd rather stay sober, if you don't mind," I replied. I was always good at saying no to peer pressure. Sasuke chimed in, "Now you know she is not going to drink, Itachi. Put the Crown back in the fridge," Sasuke's voice held a hint of irritation and Itachi smirked. "Fine, but I want a buzz," Itachi stated before filling a small shot glass and throwing his head back as he swallowed it.

"Fresh and delicious," He commented the drink before setting it back in the fridge. "How about a cola?" He asked and I obliged for one. He handed me a glass bottle and popped open the lid for me. I smiled, "This is my favorite kind!" "I must've had a lucky guess, then," He replied as he leaned further on the counter, his face close to mine. I blushed and turned my head in embarrassment.

Didn't Sasuke have a problem with his brother hitting on me?

"You want anything, Sasuke," Itachi asked to the bored Sasuke. "Hit me up with a beer," Sasuke replied as his eyes were glued to the television. I rolled my eyes, "Minors aren't supposed to drink," I corrected him, which the only reply I got was a laugh. "We're well past minors," They both said in unison, confusing the hell out of me.

"You're only seventeen, you bonehead!" I yelled, frustrated at my boyfriend for being a douche. He smiled apologetically, "I apologize, Azuki. It's only one can, okay? Come, sit with me," He patted the spot next to him and I couldn't help but do so. For my beloved, non-innocent, Sasuke-kun.

As I began to sat down on the sofa, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a hard-rock fabric covered chest. I blushed mad crimson and looked at Sasuke in confusion, "Uhm..." He chuckled, "I changed my mind. I want you to sit _on_ me." I rolled my eyes, "If you think you're getting anywhere with this, think again, goober," I muttered darkly as I pouted.

He laughed, "Loosen up, Azuki. You're so tense," He retorted before giving me another one of those loving kisses that I enjoyed. I sighed, "Fine..." and snuggled in the crook of his neck. He took another swig of his beer, and I could taste it on my tongue. Yuck.

My eyes followed Itachi as he walked from the bar to the couch and sat beside me and Sasuke. I quietly sipped on my glass bottle of soda pop and chuckled at the show we were watching. It was some anime comedy and it was hilarious! There was a little blue-headed girl that just made an extremely angry face with a giant vein and whacked her little black-haired friend, sending him all the way across the school yard and accidentally going face-first into his principles butt! Who wouldn't giggle?

The brothers smirked at my childish giggles and I blushed. "Sorry... it was cute," I muttered before taking another sip. "You're cuter," Sasuke cooed in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me closer to him before placing hot kisses up and down my neck. I giggled in response, "Sasuke...stop..." "And if I don't?" He mocked.

"I'll poor your beer out," I replied, trying to sound threatening. He chuckled, "Not a chance," before nibbling on my earlobe, making me blush and gasp. I looked over and noticed that Itachi was no longer in the room. I blushed, guessing why he left. Was Sasuke going to try and make a move? Was this the night? No, his parents were upstairs! Along with some other family members!

I tried to push him away, "Sasuke... not with your family being upstairs! What if they come down here?" I asked. He smirked, "They know better than to walk down here. The only time mom ever comes down here is the do the laundry... and our laundry was finished this morning, love." The next thing I knew, my back was pressed against the sofa cushion and I felt Sasuke climb on top of me, attacking my skin with his hot lips.

"Sasuke..." I gasped when his lips danced around my collar bone and to the top of my breasts that were partially hanging out of the dress. He chuckled and ran his hands along my thighs, moving the dress upwards to my stomach. I blushed, "Hey! That's off limits!" I teased when his hands brushed against my inner thighs. "Too bad," He huskily breathed before placing another rough kiss on my lips. I felt a finger brush across my naked womanhood.

He broke apart and I gasped, "Sasuke!" He smirked, "No underwear, eh? You naughty vixen," He commented before rubbing his finger along my area. I groaned, "Sasuke...please... stop... I'm not ready..." I tried to protest, but my moans overpowered my words. "Your body is obviously disagreeing with you. Loosen up, babe," He whispered as he lifted the dress up and placed butterfly kisses on my stomach. I couldn't help but moan as I felt those talented hands of his roam my body and make my heat rise.

x x x x

"Moan my name!" Sasuke grunted as our bodies rocked in rhythm. My face was burried into his neck, muffling my moans and sighs of ecstacy. "T... they'll hear meeee," I moaned as he kept protruding my body. "Moan it!" He demanded, slamming up into me harder. I gasped and I felt my climax approaching and burried my face into his neck. "Sasuke!" I screamed as I felt my innards tighten around him and my stomach clenched as I pushed everything out.

He grunted in reply and I felt him reach his peak inside of my body. I moaned out again as our warm bodily fluids mixed and after our orgasms subsided, we stopped. My face burried into his neck as I panted hard, his breath matching mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his cheek against mine.

Our sweaty bodies were still one when he lifted my chin to look down at him. Yes, I was on top of him as we made love on the now soaked sofa. "You are amazing..." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I returned it with everything I had. I had just lost my virginity to this man... and at first, I didn't want to give in... but I came out having the night of my life. I loved Sasuke with so much fire and passion... Mika was right... sex does draw you and your partner closer! But it's only if you're in love with one another. Did he love me back?

"Sasuke... I love you," I whispered, testing the waters, before placing a kiss on his forehead. His eyes widened slightly before his lips curved into that all-too famous smirk, "You love me, eh?" He teased. I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled, "I love you too, Azuki Uzumaki." I felt tears approach and slide down my cheeks. He smiled soft and wiped them away before giving me another kiss and pulling me into another hug.

"Sasuke... thank you," I whispered in his ear. "For?" "For loving me and making me have the most wonderful night of my life..." I replied, more tears falling. He didn't reply with words, but softly rubbed my back with the tips of his fingers and nuzzled my head into his shoulder more.

x x x x

_Alright, Sasuke, quit toying her! It was me that she dreamed of, not you! Hurry up and finish your fun so I retrieve my pet! I will make her mine, all mine. I can't wait to taste that body of her's.. that blood... you said it was the sweetest and most addicting taste of blood you ever tasted. Why must you tease your own brother this way? Stop fucking with her head and hurry up! I wil have you, Azuki. You are my pet for eternity. I will have you and your blood..._ Itachi thought with his eyes ablaze with crimson and his body tensed up in lust for blood and his new pet-to-be. He did Sasuke a favor by letting him take her first, because he didn't have to tell Itachi anything... he owed that much to his younger sibling.

_But to tell her that he loves her too? Sasuke doesn't love __**anyone**__.____He murdered his last mate nineteen years ago because he got bored with her! He doesn't love Azuki at all! What is he thinking? He's just wanting to amuse himself. That little bastard... He better hurry up and hand over the girl. I can't wait to have a human under me, screaming my name! Pleading for more! And then... then I'll finish the ritual! I'll fuck her mercilessly and feast upon her sweet, sweet blood. She'll be mine forever. Forever..._

x x x x

**A/N: Okay, I had to edit the romance scene a little bit because of the facility that I live in... But it was still juicy, right? ;D Anyway, what is going to happen now that Sasuke told Azuki that he loves her? Is he just messing with her emotions, or is he being truthful? What about Itachi? What is his next move going to be? And what will happen with Naruto's date with Hinata-chan?! O:**

**Suigetsu: -_-" Pipe it down! I'm trying to sleep! **

**xNom: _ Shut up, sexy shark boy. **

**Suigetsu: ;D You know it! -does party boy-**

**xNom: o_o"**


	4. Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Okay, Suigetsu got his ten seconds in the Author's Note of my last chapter... so maybe now he'll shut his face and quit pestering me! -_- Now, ON WITH THE STORY! -does fist pump- WOOT!**

**Chapter Four: Morning After**

x x x x

"Sasuke... what time is it?" I asked, half asleep as we lay on the couch, with me laying on his chest. He reached down and grabbed his phone and said, "one-thirty." My eyes snapped open, "Oh my God! Naruto's going to kill me!" I sat up and started sloppily trying to hook my bra in the back. Sasuke sat up and sighed, "Who cares? Azuki, come back and rest with me. My family will leave in about twenty minutes, so we can go lay in my bed."

"Are you insane?! Naruto will skin my hide if he found out that I stayed the night with you! I-" I was cut off by Sasuke grabbing my wrists and staring me in the eye. "That kid is not your father, Azuki. He is your twin brother, and he is a moron. You are sixteen, going on seventeen, years old. You are a woman, and can spend the night with your lover if you please. This is not the nineteen-fifties, trust me..." Sasuke explained through harsh, but serious words.

I sighed in defeat, "At least let me text him and let him know that-" "Don't tell him anything! I don't want to hear his bitching... it's none of his business what you do. Quit acting like he's your damn father!" Sasuke yelled, making me shrink back in surprise. "Sasuke... why are you getting so upset? He's my brother and he's constantly worrying about my safety! I just don't want him to have to worry when he doesn't," I simply explained as I opened my phone and started pounding on the keys.

He grunted in anger and snatched the phone out of my tiny fingers and threw it on the other side of the room. I gasped and narrowed my brow, "Sasuke! What the hell?! Stop acting like such a maniac! I swear if you just broke my phone..." I muttered as I walked over to pick up my phone. I felt arms wrap around my waist and my body being thrown back onto the sofa.

I yelped out in surprise and looked into the onyx eyes of Sasuke. I gulped, "Sasuke... what are you doing?" "You will obey me. Is that understood?" His voice dripped venom and it scared the hell out of me. Why is he acting this way? "What is wrong with you? Why are you behaving like a barbarian? Just because we had sex does not mean your ego can have a boost!" I retorted, pushing him off of me and walking over to grab my phone again.

I cautiously picked up the phone and continued the text message to my brother.

_Naru-kun, I'm spending the night with a friend. I want to hear all about your date with Hinata when I return home in the morning, k? Do not worry about me, okay? Love you, brother. -Azuki-chan(:_

I finished the message with a smile and noticed that I had an unread message from Mika.

_Hey, bitch(; How is your night with the village idiot going? Can I kick his ass on Monday? Pleaseee? I really want to claw his eyes out with my newly manicured fingernails. They're acrylic, too, lmfao. Love you, Zuzu-chan.3_

I giggled and replied.

_Haha, you're funnyyy. Nah, everything's okayy. He's just being a village idiot, lolz. I lovee youuuu! :3 How is your weekend going? Give me a call sometime tomorrow, and we can chat it up! I also want to hang out with you this weekend, wanna hit up the mall? I got a little bit of sleep... hopefully I will get some more here soon! Love you, Mimi-chan!3_

I closed my phone and looked over to Sasuke. His eyes held something scary... and I didn't know what it was. "Sasuke, are you upset? I didn't say anything bad to Naruto... I told him I was spending the night with a friend. He probably thinks it's Mika..." I explained, trying to reassure him to not be angry.

He turned around, "Whatever. We're going to my room," He grabbed our clothes and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. I blushed mad at the fact that he was carrying around his house, buttnaked. But all of the lights were off, so I assumed his parents were resting. I needed to do the same...

We entered his room, and his bed was _huge!_ It was a California-King size! And it had a canopy over it, and it was extraordinary! It was like a bed from the sixteen-hundreds...

He smirked, "I want to make love with you in this bed..." He whispered in my ear seductively, making me giggle. "Sasuke, it's almost two in the morning... can I at least get a little rest? I'm still exhausted..." He nodded his head in reply and led me to his bed, where he tucked me in and snuggled in next to me. I giggled when he pulled me closer to him and kissed my nose.

"Sasuke, why were you acting so strange earlier?" I asked timidly, looking into onyx eyes. Even though it was dark in his room, those eyes still shone beautifully. He sighed, "I just didn't want drama started with your brother. I apologize for frightening you," He whispered before giving me a soft kiss and resting his chin on the top of my head.

I sighed peacefully and I felt myself drifting into a pleasant sleep... with no nightmares or dreams at all. This is truly what I needed...

x x x x

I opened my eyes to the sun shining in my face through the giant french-designed window. I stretched and took in a deep breath and realized that I wasn't in my room. I remembered last night, my first night with Sasuke... and I smiled. But that smile faded when I noticed that I was in the bed all by myself. I heard a flush coming from Sasuke's bathroom and he walked out - naked.

I blushed one hundred shades of red in the next three seconds! He chuckled, "Good morning, my sweet," He whispered as he slid in next to me and led me into another passionate kiss. I returned it with much desire and felt his hands roam my body. Those warm, talented hands...

I broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes and smiled wide, "Good morning to you as well. How did you sleep?" He smirked deviously, "Like a newborn child. How did you?" I giggled at his reply, "Like the dead. I needed it. I'm still a little tired, but I have enough rest to function properly without any issues," I explained.

He leaned in to give me another kiss and I felt my legs being wrapped around his waist. I broke the kiss and smirked up at him, "It's so early in the morning! You are truly an impatient man, Sasuke Uchiha." He chuckled darkly, "Don't you forget it," He whispered before placing butterfly kisses along my neck and slowly slipping his member inside of me...

"Sasuke! _Yes!_" I moaned out loud one last time before we both climaxed. Our bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat and our breaths were ragged and shaky. His short breaths tickled my ear and I tried to catch my own. "Sasuke..." I whispered and he looked down at me. "You're absolutely intoxicating, Azuki. You're a drug," He commented, making my cheeks red.

Sasuke's words sunk in deep, making me feel emotions that I've never felt before. They were good emotions. And just the way he spoke in general made me feel ecstacy. He always spoke like he was from another time frame... I guess it's just because he was brought up in a wealthy family that knows how to use proper grammar and are intellegent.

"Your cheeks are red. Why must you blush when I state the obvious?" He asked, with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. "Noone has ever told me that I was a drug... It's alot to take in, I guess..." I muttered, looking away in embarrassment. He kissed my forehead, "There is no need to feel embarrassed. You are addictive, in both mind and body, and I can't get enough. I love it," He whispered as he gave me multiple kisses on my neck and face.

I didn't say anything in reply, because I didn't know _what_ to say. I mean, he's always told me that I was beautiful and that he never wanted to let me go... but to tell me that I'm a _drug_ and that I'm _addictive?_ I mean, I'm flattered... but those are strong emotions he's sending my way... and Sasuke doesn't usually talk about his emotions...

"Come, darling. Let's bathe," He suggested as he took my hand gently and we walked to his bathroom. I gasped; his bathtub was giant! It was like a pool! And it had jacuuzi jets in it? He snickered, "I'm assuming you want the jets to be on?" I blushed and nodded my head as he gathered our towels and I started the bath.

I played with the water until it was the perfect temperature for the both of us and he slid his body in first, before reaching his hand out. There were three steps to get up in the tub, and I was barely four foot eleven... so yeah... I would need some help! I took his hand and almost slipped in. I giggled senselessly as he chuckled. "I'm so short!" I whined playfully as he pulled my back to his chest.

"Don't worry about it, love. I love you no matter what. Plus, you're adorable as a petite person," He commented as he tucked a piece of blonde hair behind my ear. I smiled in reply and grabbed the washcloth and lathered it up with some soap. I turned to face him and had an evil smirk on my face, "Okay, Sasuke. You've been a dirty boy. Now, let's wash you," I joked and he smirked in reply.

He leaned forward and gently grasped my wrists before seductively whispering, "Then I get to wash you," before letting me go. I rolled my eyes and started to gently scrub his chest with the rag. His chest was beautifully chisled, as if he were scuplted from a historically famous artist. He relaxed as I washed his entire body. When I got to his member, I hesitated, but his smirk reassured me and I gently scrubbed that as well. He replied with a few moans, of course...

I scrubbed his feet and giggled as he wiggled his toes. I gently grabbed his big toe and began to do the "this little piggy..." game. He smirked, and leaned forward to kiss me. "Now, it's my turn," He huskily whispered and lathered up the wash cloth again. I relaxed as he washed my body, but couldn't help but moan as he teased a few sensative spots.

"Azuki, you've been a dirty girl, so you must be punished, no?" He whispered in my ear as he ran the washcloth over my sensative womanly area. I moaned out in response and arched my back, making my breasts touch his chest. He chuckled and teasingly washed my body and rinsed me off. When he washed my feet, I giggled. He began tickling my feet and I couldn't help but throw myself into a fit of childish laughter.

"Sasuke, that tickles! Hehehe!" I laughed as I tried to jerk my feet from his tickling death grip. He chuckled and let my small foot go before kissing me again and running his hands up and down my arms. I smiled and looked at the clock in his bathroom. Eleven-thirty AM. "Sasuke... I should probably get dressed and get ready for the day..." I sugggested. He responded by standing up and I followed as we dried off. I reached for my dress when he stopped me, "Wait. I have something," He stated before walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out a beautiful strapless blue summer dress.

I sweatdropped, "Uhmmm... and why do you have this in your wardrobe?" He laughed, "I was going to give it to you later... but I decided to go on ahead and give it to you now," He explained, making my body relax. I smiled warmly, "Thank you, baby. It's beautiful," I commented before clasping my bra and slipping the dress over my body.

It was just a simple little summer dress, but it was a really pretty aqua shade of blue and he handed me a pair of the same colored flats. I put them on and thanked him with a kiss that he turned into a rough make out with my back on the matress. I giggled, "Sasuke... you're so pushy!" He kissed me rougher and shoved his tongue into my mouth without my consent, making me gasp out. I eventually found my composure and we battled tongues until there was a knock on Sasuke's door.

I blushed and pushed him off and tried to situate myself to look normal, so I just sat on his bed as I fiddled with my phone. He rolled his eyes and answered his door, and a familiar boy from school stood there in the doorway. Suigetsu. He had a mischevious grin on his face and he chuckled, "Get some action, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted in reply and motioned for him to come in. I looked at him with a stern glance, and he just smirked at me. "Hey, dollface. So, you're Sasuke's new plaything?" I narrowed my eyes and slapped him, "I am nobody's _plaything_. And I am his girlfriend, for your information. Now get your little ignorant head out of the gutter and use the one that has the brain!" I yelled in his face. He groaned, "Sasuke... this one is fiesty!"

Sasuke smirked, "I like em like that," He simply stated as he fiddled with his cellphone. I 'hmpf'ed and crossed my arms with a pout. Sasuke leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, "Hey, quit pouting. I wouldn't want that gorgeous face of your's to freeze like that." I giggled and poked his nose, "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked and fiddled with his phone again. I saw that he was playing Angry Birds and giggled when he failed at flipping them. "Fuck..." He muttered and Suigetsu piped in, "Sasuke... when are we having our bro-night? Hmm?" Sasuke thought for a moment, "How about tomorrow night? It's a B.Y.O.B. night. Invite Juugo, Kiba, and Kankuro," Sasuke replied while he played his game.

Suigetsu chuckled, "You know Kankuro's one of those sad-drunks..." "I know. I like fuckin' with him..." Sasuke grinned. I just sat there, listening to their conversation, getting both annoyed and slightly amused. "Sasuke... be careful when you drink. And please don't drive and don't let someone else who is intoxicated drive!" I pleaded.

He smiled down at me, "I never drive drunk. And I usually stay here when I get drunk anyway," He insisted, but I wasn't convinced. "Sasuke... I don't like alcohol... please be careful..." I pleaded again. I wanted to smack him and tell him to stop drinking, but I couldn't tell him what to do... It wasn't my place.

He sighed, "I'll be fine, Azuki. Quit worrying yourself." I stayed silent and Suigetsu laughed, "Awww! She cares about you, Sasuke-kun. Isn't that sweet? She loves you!" He mocked, making me furrow my brow. "Shut up, you moron! What do you know about anything? I've heard about you, always getting drunk or high! Screwing girls when they're under the influence and leaving them alone to rot in their own intoxication!" I yelled, two inches away from his face.

He narrowed his eyes, "Shut up, bitch! You don't know anything about what I do! And that's none of your business! You just keep spreading your legs for Sasuke and worry about him leaving you in the next two weeks! Okay?" My stomach sank into a deep pit and I backed off. Would he really do that? I've never known Sasuke to be a player...

I silenced myself and Sasuke sighed, "Both of you, cut it out. Nobody's leaving anybody and nobody's a bitch. Just stop. I'll take you home, Azuki," Sasuke muttered as he gathered my things and led me downstairs. I couldn't help but think about Suigetsu's words replaying in my head over and over.

I wanted to cry...

Before Sasuke and I exited out of the front door, I bid my goodbyes to his parents who informed me that I could come over anytime I want and that I was always welcome. They also commented by saying that they enjoyed my company and think I'm a good choice for Sasuke. I glanced over at Itachi, who expressed a blank stare. I looked away immediately, since his gaze was so intense.

"Alright, Sasuke. I'll text you later, okay? See ya, plaything," He insulted me as he walked away. I didn't say anything, for my heart was aching and worried.

Five minutes into the ride home, Sasuke piped up, "What's bothering you?" I was befuddled that he actually figured out that I was upset. Most guys don't get it...

"I... He just hurt my feelings..." I mumbled, embarrassed at my confession. Suigetsu really did hurt my feelings. "Don't worry about him. He's a douche to all women. That's one of the reasons I don't like hanging around with him. But he's a fun friend to party with, and he's really a good guy deep down. He just has issues that he needs to get over is all..." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, he really does..." I muttered, almost in a whisper. I knew Sasuke had heard, and I didn't care. "There's something else bothering you. I'm not stupid..." "I'm fine, Sasuke," I whispered. He huffed in reply and I almost felt a tear slide down my cheek. We reached my small house and I looked over at Sasuke, who leaned in for a kiss.

I kissed him and almost cried at the passion that he placed within it. He grabbed my cheek and stroked it while he deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but return it, though. He was intoxicating as well...

He parted and we were both barely panting. "When do you want me to come and see you again?" He asked, his breath hitting my face. "Whenever you want to," I replied, my eyes halfway lidded open. He chuckled, "Okay. Be prepared, my love. I'm about to send you on another pleasurable adventure..." He whispered, smug and seductive. The usual Sasuke...

I smiled small, "Okay. I'll see you later, sweetheart. Be careful when partying," I reminded him. "Hey... I love you," He added before I stepped out of the vehicle. I stopped and looked back at him, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun," I whispered before giving him another kiss and exiting the black convertible. He smirked and put the engine in reverse and backed out of my driveway.

I slowly walked to my front door after I could no longer see his vehicle and quietly opened my door... Naruto's truck was outside and I knew I would be chewed out. Hopefully he wasn't awake... It was only eleven forty-five. I slowly slipped in the front door and the house was quiet. Naruto was still asleep! Yes!

I quickly tiptoed to my bedroom and threw my things on the floor and hopped in bed, hoping to get some more sleep. Even if I have to see Itachi in my dreams...

x x x x

**A/N: How was that? O: Suigetsu is a perverted bastard, ne? Lol. I couldn't help but put in our loveable (sexy) shark guy in. :D Hehehe. I wonder what's going to happen next? We'll see! (;**

**Kisame: HE'S NOT THE ONLY SHARK MAN! **

**xNom: O:! Sorry, Kisame-san! I love you, too! I'll add you! I pwomise! ;w;**

**Kisame: Mhmmm. You better, or no cuddles. _**

**xNom: :O! Okay, Kisame-san! I add you soon! I want cuddles :3**

**Kisame: ._.' Is it a bad thing to want to whack a seventeen year old?**

**xNom: Hey! _ I'll whack you! Where's Samehada?!  
Kisame: O.O Don't use my own weapons against me! That's fighting dirty!**

**xNom: Good! -grabs Samehada and makes femanine war chant while chasing Kisame-**

**Kisame: O_O OH SHIZZNET! -runs like a sissy girl-**

**Announcer: Okay, while xNomNomNerd castrates Kisame with his own sword, we're going to censor this with singing Telle-tubbies!**

**... Lol. xD**


	5. Hypothesis

**Disclaimer: ...Okay, I keep putting the same thing for the disclaimer... and it's getting annoying. -.- So... Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me, I never have... never will... and it makes me sad T.T lol. xD On with tha story, beeches! **

**A/N: ...Orochimaru likes penis. Oh, wait. Scratch that! SASUKE PENIS. lmfao. xD Idk. **

**Chapter Five: Hypothesis**

x x x x

"Azuki, wake uppp! It's almost three in the evening!" I heard Naruto chant as he jumped up and down on my bed. I groaned, "Nnnnn... go away..." "Don't make me get the pot of cold water!" He warned, his grin could be heard through his words. "You wouldn't dare..." I shot up with narrowed eyes. His grin widened, "Oh, I would."

I sighed and shoved him off my bed, which was responded with him making an 'oof' noise when he fell. I smirked and stretched before removing my body from my comfy bed...

I checked my phone and noticed that I had two missed calls from Mika. I forgot that I wanted her to call me... Crap. I dialed the number and listened to the dial tone before she finally answered after three rings. "Hey, you! I've been calling you! Where have you been? I thought we were going to hang out!" She fussed.

I giggled, "Sorry, Mimi. I fell into the evil clutches of sleep. Are you busy now? I'm willing to do something fun!" I asked, and my reply was a "BE READY IN HALF AN HOUR! I'll pick you up!" And the call ended. I rolled my eyes and looked at my brother who was still on the floor, pouting. I kneeled down to his level and giggled, "Sorry, Naru-kun. I love you," I ruffled his spikey blonde hair and he grinned again. "You're lucky you're my sister..."

I poked his nose and helped him off the floor before he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped out and giggled, "NARUTO! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, getting a boyish laugh in response. "Never!" He chuckled before spinning around as I dangled off the back of his shoulder. I squealed and giggled until he threw me back down on my bed.

"You're such a dummy!" I yelled playfully. He flicked my forehead, "And you're too easy to pick on," He replied with that famous grin again. I huffed and crossed my arms in a pouting manner, to which he rolled his eyes. "Hey, will you cook me some ramen before you leave? Pllleeeeeaaaassseeee," He begged, clutching his hands together for effect.

I giggled, "If I have time, Naruto. Now, GET OUT!" I yelled as I shoved him on the other side of my door and closed it behind me. I heard him grumble a few cuss words and smirked. Idiot.

I decided to just brush my hair and throw it up into a bun. It was still a little damp from my bath with Sasuke... I blushed when I remembered us washing each other's bodies. I put on a thin layer of eyeliner on my bottom lid and white eyeshadow, followed with mascara. I put on some pink lipgloss for the finishing touches.

"Hmmmmm... what to wear?" I asked myself as I searched through my colorful closet. I decided to go with my bright purple tube top and daisy dukes. I threw a white cardigan over my shoulders, just in case I got a little cold. I found a pair of purple flipflops and put those on my tiny feet and I was finished dressing myself.

The finishing touches were some perfume and grabbing my purse and phone. Twenty-five minutes had passed. I always seemed to manage getting ready on time. "Heeeyy! You got a text message! Heyyyy! Can you hear me? You got a text message! HEEYYYY! YOU GOT A TEXT-" I cut my ringtone off when I opened my phone to read the text message.

God... I wish Naruto would've never set up that ringtone for my phone... That annoying red-neck voice made me want to throw my phone against the wall. Hehe.

_Hey, skank.(; I'm out here waitin on you! Hurry up!_

"Naruto, I'm leaving! I'll make you some Miso Ramen when I get back! I love you!" I yelled before opening the front door and running out to get into Mika's purple jaguar. "Hey, beautiful!" She greeted me with a smirk. I giggled, "Hey, sexy! Where we going?" "To the mall, of course! Did you bring cash?"

I giggled, "You betcha! I need some new perfumes!" She put the engine in reverse and pulled out of the driveway before heading down the road towards the innerstate and to the mall! "So, what did you and duckass do last night?" She asked out of the blue, making me cheeks heat up. "Well... uhm... I, uh," "SPIT IT OUT UZUMAKI!" Mika yelled playfully, making me giggle. "We had sex," I mumbled...

"I'm shooting a bitch," Mika said calmly. I smirked, "No shooting, please. Oh, Mika! It was wonderful! It really hurt at first, but the ending was spectacular! I've never felt so much happiness! I believe that he _is_ the right one!" I sighed in a dreamy state and Mika rolled her eyes. "I'm happy for you, Zuzu. But to me, there's just something about Sasuke... It's ominous," Mika whispered, making me come out of fairy-tale land.

"What is it, Mika? What is this feeling you always inform me that you have?" I asked, looking over at her with suspicion. "I don't know, Azuki. It's just not a good one..." Mika mumbled. I could tell she was lying, but I dropped the subject. For now. I heard that annoying ringtone again and sighed in aggrivation as I opened my phone to find that it was a text message from Sasuke.

_Hey, addiction. I want to make love with you tonight. I miss that warm, wet pussy. I will not take no for an answer._

I rolled my eyes and began typing on the keyboard.

_You never take that for an answer. And I'll think about it ;) _

"Quit sexting Sasuke," Mika smirked as she watched the road. "Fuck you," I muttered playfully. She laughed, "Apparently, that's Sasuke's job." I blushed and shook my head before reaching out and turning on the radio. We jammed out to some metal and screamo until we hit the Mall's parking lot. They weren't too busy today, which is strange, considering that it's Saturday evening. Hmm...

x x x x

Mika and I spent hours in various stores. I bought a bunch of perfumes and lotions, along with some clothes. We stopped by a small family restruaunt in the food court and ate our dinner before returning back to her vehicle and riding for another half hour. By the time Mika dropped me off at my house, it was almost dark.

"See ya, Zuzu-chan. I had fun today!" Mika cheered before giving me a hug and pulling out of the driveway. I giggled at her and carried my truck-load of shopping bags into my room. I _did_ need a girls day out! I've needed that for a long time...

I walked around the house and noticed that Naruto wasn't around. I looked out the window and noticed that his ghetto pickup truck wasn't around, either. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to get me a cola out of the fridge when I noticed a note.

_Azuki -_

_Gone out with the guys until Wednesday. Last minute ski trip, hehehe. Will you gather my assignments from my teachers so I can catch up when I return to school? Please? My schedule is under the note. I love you! Stay out of trouble, k? Or I will kick your tiny ass when I get back! Call me if you need anything. _

_- Naruto._

I sighed and looked over his schedule and put it in my wallet, where I could remember where it was. I fixed me a small bowl of tomato soup with some gold fish crackers before throwing on my pajamas and plopping my lazy ass on the couch and watching anime. I burst out laughing when I saw the anime version of Power Puff Girls. God...

I flipped the channels until I saw a really scary looking movie and got into it immediately. Half an hour later, I was clutching my giant fuzzy hello kitty blanket around me for dear life, muttering, "Don't open the door... don't open the door... don't open the door..." And what did the dumbass person in the movie do? They opened the door!

A piercing shriek was heard from my television when the monster jumped out and started feasting upon her flesh...

BANG BANG BANG! I screamed and nearly spilled my soup and cola all over the place and regained my composure... along with my heart beating like a race-horses feet on the track. I opened the door and saw Sasuke and sighed in relief, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKER!" I shouted, punching him in the shoulder.

He winced and grabbed his shoulder, "What's wrong?" "I was watching a scary ass movie and you want to bang on the door?! I thought you were the monster in the movie trying to eat me!" He chuckled and reached around and grabbed my bottom, pulling my lower region to his before placing a rough, lustful kiss upon my lips.

"My apologies, my sweet," He cooed, making heat rise in my body. My eyes were half-lidded and my lips were slightly parted, and he smirked at my reaction. "I see you are feeling better, ne?" "Just shut up and kiss me..." I breathed and thrust my lips on his.

He smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist before kicking the door closed behind us and leading me to the couch. He gently placed my back on the couch and started trailing kisses down my jaw and neck, to my collar bone and lower. I gasped and moaned as his hot lips waltzed upon my skin without a care.

"It's the monster! Run!" I heard on the television and giggled, making Sasuke look up at me with a confused expression. I reached for the remote and muted the TV, since it was the only light in the room. He continued to place kisses along my stomach and slide his tongue over my naval and abs.

I giggled at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue frollicing on my skin. "Sasuke... more..." I pleaded as he pressed two fingers against my fabric-covered warmth. He chuckled and began to remove my clothes as well as his.

We made passionate love for two hours before we both lay on my couch, naked and covered in sweat. His face was in my stomach as I played with his soft wisps of raven-black hair. I felt his eyelashes tickle my skin everytime he blinked and his hot breath didn't help much, either. "Azuki... I need you..." Sasuke whispered as he kissed my flat stomach.

I smiled, "I need you too, Sasuke." He panted and leaned up to kiss me again, still panting. "No, I need you. All of you. Every last inch of your body is like one hundred millegrams of heroine to me. I can't live without it..." He breathed while placing kisses on my nose, cheeks, forehead, lips, and eyelids.

I blushed again, there he goes with that addiction stuff!

"Sasuke... why am I so special to you? I mean, I really appreciate it... but..." I trailed off when his eyes hardened. "You are more than just _special._ You are an essence of my life now, Azuki. I cannot live without you..." Sasuke breathed as he continued to place kisses in different areas of my body.

"Sasuke... I'm confused... Oh!" I gasped when he lifted my legs and kissed my mildly swelled womanhood. "I don't believe I can ever let you go, Azuki Uzumaki. If I ever lost you... I would perish. I never want to lose you," He whispered as he placed kisses all around my womanly area. I couldn't help but let out a few small moans of pleasure.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Sasuke...You're everything to me..." I whispered, followed by another moan when he found my sensative spot and started to suck on it. He sucked on it for a few minutes before positioning himself to where he was face to face with me again and looked into my sky-blue eyes.

"You don't understand, Azuki. I _need_ you. I can no longer live without you... we have begun to mate for life... but I want to take it further and make it more official..." Sasuke breathed, his tone husky. I quirked an eyebrow, "Sasuke... what are you talking about? Are you feeling well?" I felt his forehead, but he felt normal.

What was he yammering about?

"I feel perfectly fine. I need you, and I must have you. I don't want history's traditions to get in the way, however..." He trailed off, closing his eyes as if he regretted something. I raised my eyebrow again, "History? Sasuke, are you drunk?" I asked, sitting up with my breasts pressing against his chest.

He smirked, "No, ma'am. Azuki... there's something you don't know about my family and I. But I will show you, I will help you learn about it, and I will make you one with our history..." He whispered in my ear, before seductively licking my earlobe. I blushed mad and shivered at his touch. His hands began to trail my body again, groping and squeezing with much passion.

Did he truly need me? What is he talking about "teaching and becoming one with his history?"

"Sasuke... you're confusing me, darling," I sighed as his lips wrapped around my right hardened nipple. "You will discover within time, my sweet, sweet love. I will help you along the way..." He replied before placing another passionate kiss on my lips and squeezing and massaging my breasts.

I thought back to my dream... and after realizing that was, indeed, his brother Itachi. I tried to put two and two together... and I eventually came up with four! Or... a hypothesis, at least.

"Sasuke... I have a silly question..." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed and nervous to the answer. "What is it, love?" He asked as he kissed my stomach. "You're not human, are you?" I asked, and he stopped to look into my eyes. There was a long moment of silence. "What is you hypothesis, Azuki? I would like to hear it," He stated, his voice serious.

"Sasuke... you are aware about my dreams. And you and I both now know who the man was in my dreams... and his actions helped me ponder what was happening within the dream. The way you speak, it's as if you're from another century. The way you dress, you dress elegant, but there's a dark side to it. Your manners are not of this century as well. You keep mainly to yourself, quiet, and you hold back what you truly desire most of the time so you're not sticking out from the crowd and noticed. You... you say I'm an addiction... you didn't start saying it until that day, when you bit my lip and made me bleed. You... you became aggressive and lustful. I knew something was up..." I explained... trying to find the words to spill out.

"You have been paying alot of attention. You are very observant and I admire that. What is it that you're thinking?" He commented, smirking small with a calm manner. "Sasuke... I've come to the hypothesis that you're a dracul... More specifically... You and your clan are consisted of Vampires," I whispered, my eyes never leaving his.

Then, his eyes changed color. They shone a bright crimson, with swirling lines that looked like commas. His face became stoic and I noticed that his teeth had dramatically sharpened.

My hypothesis was correct.

x x x x

**A/N: Ooohhhh! What's gonna happen next?! O:**


	6. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. D: -cries in corner-**

**A/N: Lord have mercy! I'm getting so into this story! xD**

**Chapter Six: Truth Revealed**

x x x x

"Sasuke...?" My voice was high-pitched and I feared what would happen next. "Azuki... you are intellegent and exquisite. It makes my cravings for your blood rise..." Sasuke cooed in my ear as he lovingly stroked my breast. I gulped in fear and shrunk back, "M-my blood?" He chuckled darkly, "Indeed, my pet. But unfortunately, I cannot."

"Cannot?" I whispered, my fear rising. He shook his head no and kissed my forehead, "I cannot, my love. There are some rules that I have to abide..." He responded as he placed chaste kisses my stomach. I looked at him with question, my eyes pleading for more answers, but he did not oblige. "Do not worry, darling. You will find out more soon enough," He purred before kissing my forehead and pulling me off the couch with him to stand up.

I didn't say much after our conversation that night. Sasuke held my small body close to him, my head in his chest, as his breath was slow and steady. I knew he was sleeping peacefully, wishing that I could do the same thing. I kept thinking about how finding out that my boyfriend was a vampire and so was his entire clan. I'm surprised that he didn't take my blood right there and then... but he said that there was something about _rules_ that he had to follow. What rules?

I stared out the window at the moon, letting my thoughts fade away as I was transfixed upon the lunar beauty. I felt Sasuke stir slightly and tighten his arm around my body, snuggling my breast closer to his. I smiled small and blushed slightly at his action, but found myself snuggling back. Eventually, I fell into a peaceful slumber, but it did not last for very long...

x x x x

The next morning, I woke up to the lovely smell of eggs and bacon. I could feel myself drooling in my sleep and wiped the spit off my chin and slowly sat up in bed, noticing that Sasuke was not in the room with me. I groaned as I stretched and threw on a small lingerie nightgown so I wouldn't have to walk around naked.

I walked out into the kitchen and saw something I thought I would never: _Sasuke was cooking_. I almost felt my mouth drop to the floor, but kept my composure. He looked over at me with a smirk, "Good morning, sleepy head. I hope you like your eggs scrambled," He greeted as I walked up to him. I smiled in reply, "Yes, I do. I didn't expect you to be up and cooking me breakfast, though..."

"Expect the unexpected, my love. How do you like your bacon?" He chuckled at my blush and I replied, "Chewy." He nodded in reply and returned his attention to the skillet he was cooking upon. I sighed and reached in the fridge to fix us both a glass of orange juice... but then I remembered.

"Uhh... do vampires drink orange juice?" I blushed really bad when asking a question, feeling like a complete idiot. He looked at me and chuckled like a small child, it was actually really cute. "While our prefered meals are human blood, we blend in by eating normal food. At least, my family does. Yes, orange juice would be nice, thank you," He responded in a soft voice, making the blush deepen. Lord, this boy was so handsome...

"Okie dokie," I mumbled, trying to hide my blush and poured us both a glass of orange juice. Soon, Sasuke was finished cooking our breakfast plates and we ate together. Well, I basicallly _inhaled_ my breakfast, since I was starving and Sasuke was a beast at cooking! I moaned in satisfaction and rubbed my bloated stomach, "Oh, my God! It was soooo delicious! Thank you, baby." He smirked and placed a small kiss on my lips, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Azuki."

He took the plates and placed them in the sink and I stood up and walked over towards him, "Sasuke, I got this. Go ahead and relax, I'll wash the dishes, sweetheart." I mean, it was the least I could do since Sasuke took his time to cook me breakfast, ya know? He smiled down at me and backed off the dishes so I could take over. My famous blush returned when Sasuke come behind me and place his hands on my thighs and caressed them.

"Sasuke... I'm trying to clean, you goober," I giggled as he slowly placed butterfly kisses up and down my neck. "You can't multi-task? That's a disappointment," He cooed with a husky breath. "Yes, I can multi-task, thank you very much!" I whined, which turned into a moan when he gently sunk his teeth into my sensative skin.

I rolled my eyes as his hands travelled up and down my thighs and hips, eventually reaching my curves and my stomach. I sighed in pleasure as his warm hands gently carressed my stomach. It did feel nice...

"Mine," He seductively cooed in my ear before nibbling gently on my earlobe, making shivers run up and down my spine. My blush darkened, "Sasuke..." I mumbled in embarrassment as he licked the nape of my neck. "You're still so shy... I must fix that right away," He chuckled and slid his hands upwards to cup my thin fabric covered breasts. He squeezed them and I yelped out from the taboo contact.

"Feel good, eh?" He whispered as he gently massaged my chest. I leaned my head back on his chest and sighed in response. He chuckled and we stayed like that for a few minutes until the house phone interrupted our fun. Sasuke groaned in irritation as I giggled at him and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Azuki! It's your bro! Whatcha up to?" The voice of Naruto rang in my ear through the phone. I giggled, "Hey, Naruto. I just got done eating breakfast and I was washing dishes..." I replied, looking over to Sasuke who had an expression I could not decipher. "Oh, is that it? Dang, you're having a boring morning! Me and the boys have already gone snow tubing this morning, haha! Shikamaru's ass almost got clobbered on the tube! Dumbass doesn't know how to steer," Naruto laughed.

I giggled, "Well, he _is_ lazy. Is he okay?" "Yeah... he's giving me the 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-look'," Naruto chortled at his friend through the phone. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun. Is there anything you need?" I asked, wondering why he was calling me in the first place. "I was just checkin' up on ya!" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a three-year-old, Naruto. But thanks for caring," I replied in a low mutter. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I gotta go! Choji's eating the bait for our fish! See ya! No, Choji, that's not gummy worms!" I giggled as I heard Naruto say his goodbyes.

"What did he want?" Sasuke asked, his voice in a low mutter. "He was just checking up on me," I replied as I casually set the phone on the hook and returned to the dishes. I noticed something different about Sasuke, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe his cravings were acting up again?

"You okay, honey?" I asked, looking up into those raven eyes. He turned his gaze, "Yeah... I just need some fresh air. I'm going to sit outside," He muttered as he walked towards the back door and sat on the porch. I sighed, _I wonder what's wrong with him? I hope it's just his cravings... Everytime Naruto wants to contact me, he gets upset.._

x x x x

Soon after I finished the dishes, I heard something unfamiliar that sounded like a ringtone on a cellphone. It sounded like music from the 1600s, and I noticed it coming from my bedroom. I saw a small black cellphone on my nightstand and realized that it was Sasuke's. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone, noticing it said _Itachi_ _calling._

I gulped and decided to answer it so I could take it to Sasuke before it stopped ringing. "H-hello?" I meekly stuttered. "Oh, well, hello Azuki. I didn't expect you to answer my little brother's phone," The soft masculine voice of Itachi Uchiha greeted. God, his voice was so melodic.

I blushed and squeaked, "Oh, uh, he's outside. I'll get him for you," I replied in a quick paced tone as I walked towards my backdoor. "Actually, since I'm talking to you, how has your morning been?" He asked in a lovely tone. "It's been decent. Sasuke, uh, cooked breakfast," I replied unsure of this conversation.

"Oh, did he now? Yes, he _is_ an extraordinary cook," Itachi replied with that soft voice of his. "Yes, indeed. I'll get him for you," I replied, not really wanting to talk to Itachi.

I don't know what it is about Itachi... but I have this weird feeling I can't describe even if I talk to him through a phone... and it's been there since before I found out the vampire deal. But, now it's stronger...

"Azuki, what are you doing on my phone?" I heard Sasuke ask as he walked through the door, a confused look upon his face. I blushed bad, "Itachi called and I was looking for you, here he is," I squeaked in embarrassment and basically shoved the phone in Sasuke's hands. I rushed back to the kitchen to clean, feeling nervous for some reason.

I heard bits and pieces of Sasuke's side of the conversation.

"Yes, Itachi, I'm well aware of the situation... I just don't understand why _you_ are destined to claim her! She's _my_ girlfriend!"

I almost dropped the glass cup I was drying when I heard that sentence. Destined to _claim?_ What? I shook with anticipation, wanting to know what Sasuke was secretly whispering to his brother and what his brother was saying as well. However, I didn't want Sasuke to know I was listening on his conversation.

I heard him say goodbye and hang up his phone before walking back in the kitchen with a stern expression. "Sasuke, are you okay?" I asked in a whisper as I dried my last plate. He stayed silent for a moment, and the next thing I knew, my plate shattered on the kitchen floor and my wrists were pinned to each side of the sink with Sasuke's chest pressed against mine.

I gasped in surprise before my mouth was demolished by Sasuke's demanding lips. I yelped, but found myself returning the fast-paced kiss. He parted and let out a low, sexy growl. My eyes questioned his, but I found no answer, just pleasure in his lips carressing my skin again. "Azuki, I can't hold out for much longer..." He hissed against my skin.

I shivered in fear and pleasure - if that makes sense. "Sasuke... I... I don't know what to say. I..." He placed a finger on my lips, "Then don't say anything." I whimpered in reply as he licked my special spot on my neck before nipping at it. I could tell he was trying to hold back from sinking his teeth into my skin. I had to removed myself from him. I could feel his cravings and frustration radiating off his body...

I placed my hands on his chest to try and push him off, but he wound up dragging me to the floor, leaning over me with blazing red eyes and sharpened fangs. I gasped out in fear and my body tensed up. He smirked devilishly, "You are torturing me with that sweet scent of your's. Azuki, I can't do it anymore... I need you. I need your blood..." He groaned and squeezed my wrists, trying to fight something off.

"Sasuke! Stop! Get off of me! You're scaring me... Please..." I felt tears trail down my temples and into my blonde hair. This didn't seem to faze Sasuke as he slowly leaned down to lick that same spot on my neck. I whimpered in fear and tried to back away from his mouth, but it was to no avail.

"Do not struggle, it will only make things worse," He demanded in a husky and frustrated tone. His vampire had definately awakened.

I felt the tips of his fangs graze against my skin, making me shiver. "This will only hurt a little, babe..." I heard him whisper before I felt his fangs poking against my skin. The next thing I knew, Sasuke was lifted from my body and shoved into my fridge. And I noticed it was by _Itachi?! _"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! She's _mine_, remember?! What makes you think you have the right to feed upon _my_ possession?! And it's not even time anyway, you foolish child!" Itachi yelled as he wrapped his hand around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke groaned and shoved his brother off, "Can't you smell her scent lingering in the air?! She's ravishing! I can only hold back for so long, Itachi! She's _my_ girlfriend, anyway! Why should _you_ have her?!" Sasuke retorted to a fuming Itachi. "Because, it is destiny! That is how our traditions go, ignorant brother! I was the one she dreamed of seducing her, _not_ you! I've already let you take her first! If you do not continue to follow our elder's orders, than you will be sentenced to death by treason!" Itachi fumed back, making Sasuke back off and quiet himself.

I just sat there, on the floor, totally dumbfounded at this whole situation...

"Fuck the elders," Sasuke finally muttered darkly before disappearing before my eyes. I gasped at how fast he exited and looked over to Itachi with the most confused expression I could muster. He sighed with his eyes closed before reaching out a hand to help me up. I obliged and brushed myself off, blushing when I remembered that I was in a night slip!

"I apolgize for my sudden outburst and appearance. I'm aware that it confused you," He mumbled in a sweet tone, making my blush deepen. I didn't reply, for I was totally speechless. "Azuki, I'm assuming that Sasuke has not revealed everything to you. He has only informed you of our species... correct?" I nodded my head in response, my blush deciding to stay for a while.

He sighed again and led me to the couch to sit. I hestitantly sat down, making sure to cover my legs and try to cover my chest. Epic failure in that area, considering that my slip was lingerie and was _for_ showing my areas. "Do not be embarrassed of your body," He quickly stated, getting impatient with my bashfulness.

I stared up into those red eyes that looked just like Sasuke's. His vampire has obviously been activated for a while, I guess...

"I'm assuming that you would like to be informed of our situation, correct, love?" He asked, raising an elegant black eyebrow. I blushed in response and nodded my head in return, feeling like an idiot for my ignorance and silent responses. But, I was speechless, remember? "These dreams of your's are of me, are they not?" I nodded again with pink cheeks as I looked away in embarrassment. "The reason you are experiencing these dreams is because fate has assigned myself to be your master," Itachi calmly explained, making me blush at the word master.

I squeaked out a, "Master?!" He nodded in response, "Yes, master. You are my pet, my lover, and my responsibility. It's a shame that Sasuke has to face the truth that his _girlfriend_ belongs to his brother, but he shall remedy within time. As of right now, Azuki Uzumaki, you are my possession and there are no exceptions and no turning back. Fate has chosen us to pair," Itachi explained as he leaned in closer to me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I blushed really bad, but couldn't move away from his touch. Unlike Sasuke's, his touch sent not just volts of electricity through me, but waves of burning passion and icy desire. "Azuki Uzumaki, are you prepared?" Itachi whispered in my ear before kissing my temple. "P-prepared?" I whispered back, frozen right where I sat.

"Prepared for the ritual, of course," Itachi chuckled before transporting us into a dark-litted room filled with red drapes, candles, strange symbols, and giant red cushiony bed with many matching pillows. There was also a table with a bottle of fancy wine and strawberries. This surely is a romantic room...

I felt Itachi lean in to my ear again, "You are mine now. Let's begin," He whispered in a husky breath, making me blush really bad and gasp at his hand grasping my left breast from behind.

x x x x

**A/N: Ooooo, what's going to happen next, I wonder? xD I wonder where Sasuke went... Hmm... he seemed pretty upset and kind of just abandoned Azuki, ne? Jerkface! Anyway, next chapter is going to be very romantic and cheesy, I hope you guys are prepared! Hehehe. **


	7. Ritual

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. D:**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm gonna change this chapter up a bit. I don't just want to make Azuki **_**automatically **_**fall in love with Itachi, ya know? That's too cliche and idiotic, in my opinion. Anyway, here we go~**

**Chapter Seven: Ritual**

x x x x

"I-Itachi...I..." I mumbled, completely dumbfounded by his sudden actions. He pressed a finger to my lips, "Hush, now, child. Just relax," He ushered me to the bed and I slowly sat down on the cushon. I looked up into those ruby eyes that were flared with bloodlust.

"Itachi, I can't just-" "Hault your babbling, Azuki," Itachi quickly demanded out of impatience with my constant stuttering. I quickly shut my mouth and stared at him in confusion and wonder. He picked up a fancy champaigne glass and poured some champaigne into it before handing it to me. I hesitantly took the glass, my hands shaking like mad.

He seemed to notice, but said nothing of it. I timidly took a sip of the drink, scrunching up my face at the bitter taste of alcohol. "I'm not really one for alcohol..." I muttered meekly. "It's obvious," He replied monotonous. I blushed at his comment, but didn't say anything more.

After finishing the disgusting drink, Itachi set our empty glasses on the table and stared at me for a moment before crashing his lips on mine, forcing my back upon the matress of the large bed. I gasped out in surprise and my face felt like it was a hundred degrees. He passionately massaged his lips against mine, and I couldn't help but find myself returning the kiss...

He parted for breath and looked down at my face, as if looking for some kind of answer. His emotionless face drove me wild, considering the fact that I couldn't figure out what was going through his mind. "Itachi!" I gasped out when I felt his hands reach up under my nightslip, his hands gently caressing my thighs.

"Azuki Uzumaki... stop resisting. I am more experienced than Sasuke, believe it or not. And I will make you feel so much more pleasure than he could've ever dreamt of. I will make your insides beg for my touch and make so much fire rise within you that you will become addicted to my hands like a drug," Itachi purred in my ear.

I gasped out in shock at what he said and looked at him like he was crazy. He was...

He chuckled that vampire chuckle and pressed his lips against my forehead. "Come, my love. Let me ravish you," He seductively cooed before placing sloppy butterfly kisses on my neck and making his way towards my collar bone. I still felt hesitant, but I couldn't help but respond to his warm, desirable lips.

"Itachi... this is wrong... I'm with Sasuke," I whispered as I tried to hold in my desires for Itachi's _experience_. His lips left my skin immediately and looked into my blue eyes. Did I anger him? He looked mad...

"I have a question," He finally spoke, his eyes never leaving mine. "I might have an answer," I replied, my actions repeating his. He smirked, "What is it that you want, Azuki? And _who_?"

Yeah... that might turned into no answer at all.

I froze. That would take some thought for sure. "I-I don't know! I just found out that my boyfriend and his family are vampires and that I'm _supposed_ to seduce his brother and become his mate! That's pretty hard on a mortal teenage girl, ya know! I'm... confused," I finally blurted out. Itachi stayed just as still as he was before my constant yammering.

"I see," he whispered as if he were in thought. "Itachi... I'm still in love with Sasuke. Whether I'm supposed to be with him or not..." I tried to explain, but I knew it was no use. This Uchiha already made up his mind about this situation, that much was obvious. "Azuki, whether you love him or not, you belong to me. There is nothing I can do about destiny and tradition. You will have to grow accustomed to your new life and so will Sasuke."

I narrowed my brow, "Uhg! I don't care! Why do I have to be the one that has to seduce you! It's wrong! I'm with Sasuke..." I felt a couple tears fall from my cheeks. I felt a finger lift my chin and I looked into Itachi's red eyes. They were full of compassion instead of bloodlust. "I understand that you are in a tough position, but there is nothing you, Sasuke, or I can do about it. If you just go with it and try to enjoy yourself, it will be just fine, love," Itachi's attempt at encouraging me kind of sucked, but it's the thought that counts... right?

I sighed and looked down before I felt my face being lifted again and I felt a pair of lips press against mine and this time, I didn't resist. I merely returned the kiss with much passion and I felt my arms wrapping around his neck before I knew it. We parted for breath and I panted, "I still feel wrong about this... but for some reason, I can't help but want this at the same time..." I admitted with pink cheeks.

He chuckled, "You are merely a teenage girl. You're going to want more and more..." I rolled my eyes and kissed him again before feeling my back being pressed against the matress again. I felt warm hands run up and down my thighs again, then hips, then sides...

I giggled when I felt his tongue run against my collar bone. I could tell he was smirking and he ran his tongue over my collar bone again and sucked on it, followed by a nibble. I couldn't help but giggle cutely, it tickled! "That tickles," I whispered like a small child. He chuckled, "Does it now? What about this?" With that, he reached his hands from my sides to my breasts and ran his index fingers over my nipples from under the nightslip.

I gasped out in surprise. I couldn't help but get even more turned on by his devious smirk and laugh while kissing my neck and playing with my sensative buds. Soon, I felt my slip being lifted and thrown on the floor. Somehow, I managed to remove Itachi's shirt and pants while we kissed like we would never kiss again.

Now that we were both nude, I couldn't help but blush like a mad woman when I saw the bulge down south. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't budge my eyes! He chuckled, "Are you sure you've seen one before?" He teased me. I scoffed, "It's so tiny it shocked me," I teased back with an evil smirk.

It was his turn to scoff, "You're a shitty liar," before attacking and dominating my lips again. I moaned aloud in the kiss when I felt his hand travel further down and reach it's desired destination. I broke the kiss with a moan as I threw my head back, while he was using that _experience_ he was talking about earlier to make me hot.

"Itachi...please..." I begged while he teased my area with his skilled fingers. I felt my body reaching it's own wanted destination before Itachi removed his hands from my area and chuckled, "Not yet, love." I growled in response and knew what was coming next. The real deal.

"It's time to make love. Are you ready for me?" He purred in my ear as he wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned down to where his face almost touched mine. I blushed and sighed contently, "Yes, Itachi. I'm ready for you..." After that statement, Itachi slowly entered his manhood inside of me and started to thrust.

I gasped out in pure pleasure. He was bigger than Sasuke, faster than Sasuke, and he was _definately_ more experienced than Sasuke. It was all too much that it made my head spin! "Itachi! Don't stop!" I screamed out as he shared his own little grunts and pants of pleasure. I thought of nothing but our two most sensative areas making more than just contact.

"Azuki... you're so tight," Itachi whispered while gritting his teeth in desire. Soon, a thin layer of sweat started to cover our bodies. "Itachi... more..." I whispered as he started to tease my body with fast, then slow paces. He chuckled and sent kisses all the way up and down my neck, making me throw my head back with a moan.

"Azuki... I can tell you're near..." He grunted as his hands clenched the sheets of the bed. I didn't say anything back, but I knew he wasn't too far behind. "Are you ready?" He suddenly asked, continuing his fast thrusts. I looked up at him in confusion, but I couldn't help but moan in reply. He chuckled, "Cum for me, my sweet," He purred in my ear, making my hormones scream.

With one last thrust of his hips, I couldn't help but let all of my pleasure out. I screamed out in both pleasure and pain when I felt something pierce my neck. I gasped out, "Itachi!" in shock, but I only got a chuckle in response. He... he was feeding upon me! "Itachi, stop! This hurts!" I grunted, but I couldn't help but sort of moan as well, because of the pleasure he was sending me down south.

Soon, he caught up with me as well and shared his pleasure's peak. "Itachi... please... s- stop..." I slurred, feeling myself slip out of conciousness. He didn't say anything, but continued to feast upon my blood. I could feel some of my blood trail down the side of my neck, making me want to cry.

Soon, I could feel that wanted conciousness wave goodbye and everything was black. Just like the dream...

x x x x

I slowly felt myself slipping back to reality. I groaned out when I felt the sunlight in my face. I groggily sat up in bed, and nearly screamed when I felt my head pound along with the wound on my neck. I gasped out, remembering what had happened just recently and felt a couple tears escape my eyes.

I'm alive... but what's going to happen now? And... where is he?

I noticed that the wound on my neck had some dressing over it. At least he tended to the wounds he created... But, where was he? And where am I? I looked around, noticing that I wasn't in my room, or Sasuke's. But it looked similiar to Sasuke's, maybe I was in Itachi's room? I blushed at the thought and my face heated up even more when the flashbacks of our love making repeated over and over in my head.

"I see you're finally awake," I heard the familiar voice of Itachi ring in my ears like an obnoxious bell. I narrowed my eyes, "How could you do that to me?! How could you just randomly bite into me?!" I shouted at him, feeling my anger rise. He chuckled, "That was part of the ritual, love. I apologize for not warning you. How do you feel?"

I sighed and groaned, "Like shit." He smirked, "You'll feel better within time. Your body must remedy and become accustomed to your new body." My eyes widened and I looked at him like he was crazy, before blurting out, "NEW BODY?!" He smirked again, "Yes. As of right now, you are only half human, because your body has not fully become dracul. But that will change over time. Give it about two weeks."

"Are you insane?! I never agreed to becoming a vampire! What the fuck is wrong with you, Itachi?!" I started ranting like a maniac. I could strangle him right now! "Calm down, you will wake up my parents. That's part of the ritual! You thought you would stay human? That's nonsense," He tried to reason, but it was just a bunch of bullshit to my ears.

"You bastard! Take me home now! How could you do this to me?! What's my brother going to think? Why, I might as well just admit myself into an insane asylum for Pete's sake! That's what everyone's going to think when I'm wanting blood and not regular human food!" I started ranting, which was responded with a chuckle from Itachi's way.

I scowled at him and nearly punched him in the nose. "Vampires have cravings, but only when they want to scout out the blood. You will be able to hold back your cravings within time. Stick around Sasuke and I, and we'll teach you everything you need to know. At first, your cravings will become undeniable, and it will feel as if they are overpowering you. I will help you overcome those cravings and learn how to control them," Itachi explained nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

I scoffed, "Are you kidding me?! This is all your fault! You... you asshole! I hate you! Where's Sasuke? I want to talk to him!" I shouted while making my way towards Itachi's bedroom door, but a split second later, he was in front of me... in the blink of an eye! I assume this is one of his immortal vampire powers.

"Silence yourself, before you disturb the whole household. You are overreacting to this situation. Now, either mind your tongue, or suffer the consequences. Are you forgetting that I am your master as of last night? You are the pet, so you will behave like one or else. I'm sure you do not want to face a punishment, now do you?" Itachi seethed, through those glistening white vampire teeth.

My eyes widened at his anger. He didn't shout, but his low, vemon-laced words were scary enough. I could tell he was not fooling around, and from what it sounded like, the punishment would be brutal. I'm normally not one to be shut down... but, I didn't want to anger Itachi further. For I did not know what all vampires could do, and I didn't want to discover that the hard way.

I sighed and looked away in defeat. He sighed, "I hate to be this way with you, but you are untamed and I can tell you're an early bloomer. Your dracul fire is rising and it's burning through your eyes," he lifted my chin and looked into my cerulean eyes with a smirk. "Your fire is definately hot. I can feel it already. This process may not take as long as I assumed," He chuckled before placing a chaste kiss on my lips and leading me back to his bed.

I held back my asshole-ish comments and decided to let him change the dressings on my wound and I seethed out in pain when the wound became exposed to the atmosphere. "Fuck!" I nearly screamed as I dug my nails into his arm. He did not wince or even make a face, apparently, my sharp nails did not have any effect on him. Is this a vampire thing? Or is he just tolerant of pain?

To make matters worse, the asshole put fucking alcohol on it! I could've killed him! "Itachi! What the fuck?! That hurts you ass!" I grimaced in nothing but discomfort and unbearable pain. Why did this wound hurt so bad? To be honest, it was just two holes punctured in my skin. Yes, they were deep, but for some odd reason they hurt worse than they ought to.

"Watch how you address me," He warned in a low voice again. Once the pain subsided some, I apologized for insulting him. He nodded in understanding and carefully clothed my wound in some fresh cloth. I sighed in relief when the alcohol was finally soothing my wound under it's cloth.

"Itachi... I need to return home. I'm not sure when my brother is coming back," I whispered, trying to gather my clothes together, since I was in my underwear. "I will return you when I am in the mood. As of right now, relax," Itachi stated as he threw his arms behind his head in a lazy manner. I scowled, "Whatever..." I mumbled while pulling my slip over my head. So much for clothes...

I couldn't help but to follow Itachi's actions by laying my head on the pillow and relaxing. I silently listened to his slow breathing, my breath nearly matching his. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and my back was pulled into his chest. I didn't protest, for I was too tired and not in the mood. "Itachi... I'm so getting you back for this," I muttered darkly before slipping into the world of sleep. I only received the response of a chuckle from behind me. Jerk.


End file.
